The atmospheric latent heat engine of this application follows a succession of earlier latent heat engines designed to extract energy from the atmosphere. One of these is explained in my U.S. PAT. NO. 4,106,294 and another is the subject of my copending application SER. NO. 231,898, filed 15 AUG 1988, entiled OPEN CYCLE LATENT HEAT ENGINE. The present engine differs from its predecessors in the way that atmospheric air and water vapor are made to flow through a passageway to power a turbo generator. In doing this, my atmospheric latent heat engine aims at improved efficiency in producing energy from atmospheric air.